Films of dendrimers on surfaces have been prepared by a variety of methods including self-assembly, surface confinement and spin coating. See Tsukruk, V. V., Adv. Mater. 10, 253 (1998) and references therein. For example, films of dendrimers on surfaces have been prepared by self-assembly by absorbing dendrimers with amine end-groups on various surfaces such as gold surfaces. These preparations by others have not allowed obtaining films that are sufficiently ordered so that one can obtain molecularly-resolved images of dendrimers on surfaces, so formation of dendrimer films of deliberate architecture has not heretofore been possible.